


Thunder

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reading, because The Wrong Mans. Busking, because of Dog Ears, and watching Tim OT videos on youtube.</p></blockquote>





	Thunder

Joe’s in the middle of Reading when the heavens open. He’s busking, because that’s what he does when he’s got spare time and his guitar. He hasn’t played recently, so debates staying outside playing when the rain starts falling. He tries to wait it out, but it starts getting heavier, and he’s only got the soft guitar case, and that’s getting soaked and he doesn’t want to put his guitar back into the case, so he quickly takes the money people left and shoves that into his pocket. He zips up the case just as thunder roars and lighting strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading, because The Wrong Mans. Busking, because of Dog Ears, and watching Tim OT videos on youtube.


End file.
